Soul Eater Mafia
| image = File:Soul_eater.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = yoruichi-san | link = | size = 17 Players (Large) | startdate = May 06, 2009 | winningfaction = Shibusen (Goodies) | roster = #, player #SparrowHawk 2.0 (Itachi-san) #Joe's Student #Andromeda (CutePsychoBunny) #Riranor #Einkil #JarZe #IDoNotExist #rossbeemer #seahorse #SparrowHawk #grimtooth #Merkal #Prof. Templeton #Dawg #Limey #Surge #GreyCells (Angel) | first = Limey | last = SparrowHawk 2.0, Joe's Student, Einkil, JarZe, Prof. Templeton, Dawg | mvp = - | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by yoruichi-san based on Soul Eater Manga/Anime Series It began on May 06, 2009 and ended in a Shibusen (Goodies) win in N5 (May 17th, 2009). Game Mechanics Rules Clarification about Soul's "synchronization of soul wavelengths" ability: His actual ability is to facilitate a message b/w two student groups, hence the message itself counts as a result, and the targets are any and all members of the sender/receiver groups. Role Description Arachnophobia: Has BTSC. Wins if everyone else (except Chrona) is dead. Each Night, chooses a player to target for a kill. #Asura: (Demon) The Demon god. His existence propagates the wavelength of Madness throughout the world. Then intensity of the Madness is inversely proportional to the square of the distance...i.e. in his presence, his victims cannot help but fall prey to the Madness. Each Night, he chooses a player to visit and spread his Madness to. That player will not be able to perform their selected action for the Night. If Asura can correctly guess the character identity of targeted player, he may use that character's fears to manipulate the character with hallucinations into acting the way Asura chooses. Asura may not target the same player two Nights in a row. #Arachne: (Witch) The witch who managed to tame the Demon god...maybe. Sends out her spider minions for information gathering purposes. Each Night/Day, she may send her spiders to visit a player, and they will report back to her what actions were taken on the player, as well as the results of those actions (including Kid's spy and Soul's message). #Mosquito: (Demon) A very old demon who has gone through many different forms in his lifetime. By using the blood he sucks from others, he is able to revert to his previous, stronger, forms. Each Night, chooses a player to suck blood from. He stores this blood in his system until he is ready to use it. At any time during the Night/Day cycle, he may choose to use the blood he has stored to return to one of his previous forms for the length of 1 Night/Day cycle: ##100 years ago: (1 player's blood dose) Reverts to a gorilla-like form. Extra muscle mass -> +1 vote weight. ##200 years ago: (2 player's blood doses) Was at his quickest. Too fast for prying eyes, he will appear as a random Shibusen character if any information about him or his player actions is sought. ##400 years ago: (3 player's blood doses) When he is at his most numerous, Legion. Will cause all other players to appear as Mosquito if any information about them or their player actions is sought. ##800 years ago: (4 player's blood doses) His strongest form. Is completely invincible to death (by kill/lynch). #Noah: (Depends...) A mysterious man in Arachne's organization. He is very intelligent and a fast learner. If one member of Arachnophobia dies, he can eat their soul and take on their abilities. He also takes on their classification (Demon/Witch). The Black-blooded: Wins if everyone else is dead. Do not have BTSC at the beginning. The leader may kill on prime Nights. #Medusa: (Witch) By masquerading as the nurse in Shibusen, she can infect a player each Night with the Black-blood. If that player is one of a Meister/Weapon BTSC group, then if/when they are the sole survivor of their BTSC group, they are driven insane by grief and give in to the Black-blood, joining Medusa and gaining BTSC with her. Black-bloods keep their abilities and gain Demon classification. *Medusa is outed when she dies. #Chrona: Medusa's tortured daughter. Due to the fact that her Weapon, Ragnarok, is infused into her body by Black-blood, she cannot die. If Medusa dies, she is forced to take over her mother's position in leading the Black-bloods. However, the kindness of Maka and the other Shibusen students causes her emotions to waver. If there are no other living Black-blooded and all of Arachnophobia is dead, she joins Shibusen for their win. Shibusen: Wins if all of Arachnophobia and the Black-blood are dead. Meister/Weapon groups: Have BTSC. They work in pairs, so in order to preserve soul resonance only one may act each Night except Kid/Patti/Liz. Kid may act with either Patti or Liz but not both each Night. #Maka: Soul's meister. Has the capability to use both an anti-witch wavelength and an anti-demon wavelength. May choose to a player to attack with either Witch Hunter or Demon Hunter, and the attack will only be successful if the correct wavelength is used. Cannot attack the same player twice. #Soul: Maka's weapon. A "talented" pianist, he can use his music to synchronize the soul wavelengths of Maka/Soul, Black Star/Tsubaki, and Kid/Thompson sisters. May choose to send a message secretly through the host between any two of the three groups during the Night/Day*. Must specify sender/receiver of the message. (*If Soul/Maka is not the sender, the message will go through during the day) #Black Star: Tsubaki's meister. Claims to be "the man who willl surpass god". Always needs to be the center of attention. He may choose to redirect any action to himself during the Night. #Tsubaki: Black Star's weapon. She helps others find their inner strength through deep introspection. The player she chooses to target will be able to see any actions they are targetted with. #Death the Kid: Patti and Liz's meister. Shinigami-sama's son. Has an unhealthy obsession with symmetry. Each Night he chooses a player and the host will feed his habit by telling him the number of mirror symmetric letters in that player's character identification. (Verdana font, first letters of words are capitalized, rest are lower case) #Patti: Kid's weapon. The younger Thompson sister. Cannot act on the same Night her sister acts on. Behaves like a child. Would accept candy from a Witch. She chooses a location (number) on the roster the density of Witches within a radius of 2 at that location. #Liz: Kid's weapon. The older Thompson sister. Cannot act on the same Night her sister acts on. Is deathly afraid of ghosts, and has a "creepiness" sense. She chooses a location (number) on the roster and discovers the density of Demons within a radius of 2 at that location. #Franken Stein: Marie's meister...and ex-fiance. A doctor and a mad scientist...and "Shibusen's strongest meister". May choose a person to protect from harm (death/mosquitos) during the Night. Cannot protect the same person two Nights in a row. #Marie: Stein's weapon, and a Death Scythe. Her kindness and warmth have a calming effect which destructively interferes with the wavelength of Madness. May choose a person to protect from Asura during the Night. Cannot protect the same person two Nights in a row. Death Scythes: No BTSC. Having consumes 99 souls of eggs of Kishin an a Witches soul, they are strong enough to operate on their own. *Justin: The youngest to become a Death Scythe in Shibusen's history, achieving that high status at 13. Devoutly worships his "god". Always goes around with earphones blaring techno music in his ears, so he can't hear a thing anyone else is saying. But he is competent at reading lips. Each Night, he chooses a player and reads their lips to discover the target of their action for the Night. *Azusa: Has a genius IQ and is extremely capable at information gathering. She can use the power of clairvoyance to see events at great distances. She can see all the actions that were taken each Night and the targets of those actions (but not results). Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction *ichimaru/Sparrowhawk R2 - Soul *JS - Kid *Einkil - Azusa *JarZe - Patti *rossbeemer - Black Star *seahorse - Tsubaki *Sparrowhawk - Stein *The Merkal - Marie *Dawg - Justin *Limey - Liz *Surge - Maka *Prof. Templeton - Chrona (won with goodies) Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster #ichimaru/Sparrowhawk R2 - Soul #JS - Kid #andromeda (CPB) - Asura - Killed by Chrona N #Riranor - Noah - Lynched D4 #Einkil - Azusa #JarZe - Patti #IDNE - Arachne - Killed N5 #rossbeemer - Black Star - Killed by Arachnophobia N #seahorse - Tsubaki #Sparrowhawk - Stein - Killed by Arachnophobia N #grimtooth - Medusa - Lynched D #The Merkal - Marie - Lynched D #Prof. Templeton - Chrona #Dawg - Justin #Limey - Liz - Killed by Arachnophobia N #Surge - Maka - Killed by Medusa N #grey cells - Mosquito - Lynched D Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Era 3 Category:Games